0010 New generation's secret agent
by thedavester1983
Summary: After the retirement of a former legandary MI6 agent and close friend and partner. A new agent steps up to maintain the work of MI6 as a trusting organization to true justice.
1. Chapter 1 Davidson Stanley Davidson

For many years,james bond,better known as 007 has been a major known agent to sweep women off their feet and able to get the job done on his missions. He's the british man who had a charming personality,great sense of humor and was very swift on telling who was the good guy or bad guy like a true expert of 9nterrogating and an agent. For 50 years james has worked with some partners and killed partners that betrayed him to further his experience on teamwork and cooporation.

As time went on by,james met a young african american man named stanley davidson,who hailed from Phoenix, Arizonia at 20 years old. He too had the same charming,humorous and matured personality as james,but the only difference is that stanley let the women come to him if they take intrest in him and only go for the sweet kiss on them when its necessary..unlike james. Throughout their missions in asia,canada,england and all over the world,james and stanley became very close friends of trust and understanding. James taught stanley the ropes on how to be a true agent and stanley helped james to maintain his progress of being a better person and know some knew tricks to get out of stick situations. James and the MI6 government were so impressed with stanley's outstanding work at single and coop missions,that he was promoted to becoming a secret agent and given the code name 0010. James and stanley were known as the best team agents that the MI6 has ever graced upon. Though things were great with james of his friendship with stanley at doing missions and personaly for ten years...james felt that he was getting older and his time of being an agent was up.

When james announced to MI6 that he was retiring,the company looked in shock,but stanley didn't because he knew the time was going to be up for james to hangup his suit. After having a retirement party,M who was the head chief of the MI6,sent stanley and james on one last mission to save england from a terroist named raveen,who was planning an armageddon missle to wipe out england forever. After the most difficult mission of their careers,james and stanley defeated raveen and saved england from its end. The two had some deep heartfelt words about each other before embracing for a few minutes. Before james left the MI6 for good,he gave stanley his silver pp7 gun,that was newly updated from his original black pp7 gun. James said to stanley-

_I've had this pp7 for 55 years,where ever I went I always kept this as my partner in crime and lady luck to score with some women. This also made me the agent that I am,on surviving throughout any obsticles I've faced. But now stanley,since you're an 00agnet...its time that you have it. Use your wits on when to use this,because it can help you through many situations that I've experienced throughout my years as 007. _

_Remember all the teachings that I've taught you,just as I'll remember the helpful advices you given me. You're the best partner that I've ever worked with and the best friend that I can trust through whatever I've faced. I will miss you dearly and its been a great run throughout my adventures,but now I must relax and start a new life...take sometime away and charm more women. haha Live well...0010._

After the two parted ways,stanley took a long gaze at his pp7 realizing,that he had to continue to keep the repetation of MI6 alive more than ever. He put his pp7 in his pocket and proceed to head home to look forward on his first mission without james at his side. He has the harm,skills and the knowledge like james bond,but can he score with more women than james? Who knows.

**Flash to the present**

Its 8:30a.m. in the morning,the sun was shining brightly with clear skies in London,England. On the tenth floor at the rosemond hotel,stanley was awoken by his alarm clock. He rose up from his sheets to stretch his arms high at the sealing,wearing his white t-shirt and black pajamas pants and white socks. He got out of bed to wash up in the bathroom before going out to the MI6 headquaters. After he washed up,stanley went to sit on his bed and called room service to order breakfast for energy. After 15 minutes of sitting and waiting a knock on the door alerted stanley. "I'm coming,hang tight!" he shouted. He opened the door and the service chef bought stanley hotcakes,with turkey bacon,eggs and orange juice. "Thank you and have a great day." said stanley. "You to sir." The chef said with a smile,before going out the room and closing the door. Stanley started to eat his breakfast and talked aloud. "Man,I don't know what they put in this food,but this is great and healthy. I gotta try there green tea sometime." Stanley proceeds to eat and talks in his head-

_ This is my fist time doing a mission without james around,havn't been on a single mission in a longtime. I know I'll have some partners to work with from different government companies,but I hope one day...I'll find a partner that I can trust and work with full time...just like james and I always did._ Stanley takes a huge sighs and looks at the window.

_James hope you're doing alright buddy,I know you've wondered when you're time will come to settle down finally and have a normal life. All of those missions,causing your relationships to end,leaving you heartbroken got on your nerves. You can't deny it. But now that you're retired,I'm gonna keep the MI6 alive and not let you down. God...if you're listening...please keep james safe and let him continue to do good by people just as he did for me. Amen_

After finishing his breakfast and brushing his teeth afterwards,stanley put on his well cleaned brown suit with brown shoes,followed by some tommy hilfiger fregrance to smell nice. He then got his hotel card from the counter and headed out the door locking the door behind him. Taking the elevator down to the first floor,stanley's cell phone rings. He picked up the phone and saw m calling. He answered the phone and talks. "Good morning m." stanley said with a smile. "Good morning stanley." M said politely. "I'm looking forward on seeing your work progress on hoe you do without james bond. As we know james can be hardheaded and arrogant,but I trust with you...you'll be the complete opposite." m said. "Yes,absolutly,but m you have to admit..even with james's arrogance his work process never slacked off,even when he had to get some action for information." said stanely. M laughs "That's quite true stanley,but you're forgetting one thing...that's why he made very few friends here...including myself. That's why I respect him as a former agent,but as a person..he's hard to deal with." said m. "Hey,his attitude has women hard for him no matter what right. haha" M laughs loud. "ohh grow up mr. davidson! haha" M talks serious. "Right then on to business,I'm at the the main hall center to discuss your mission. I trust you'll be here at 9:30a.m.?" asked m. "Absoulutly,but m..you know me...james was always on time,but I'm always early..so expect me to be there at 9:15a.m." stanley said with a smirk on his face. "Is that right? How do you plan on doing that? Your car can't possibly be that fast to make you drive wrecklessly as james did?" M said with a concerned face. Stanley smiles "Ohh, I don't have my corvette anymore,I gave that back to moneypenny. When I arrive you'll see my new car. I'll see you then." said stanley. "Right then stanley,see you then,but drive safe. M out." said m as she hung up. _  
_

After hanging up his cell,stanley walked out of the elevator and went outside to open his door and get inside of his red lamborghini. As he drove from his h9otel,stanley noticed a shortcut between haver avenue and boris street,stanley made a right turn to follow the straight path which would lead him to the MI6 headquaters in 5 minutes. Stanley turned on his locator and it talked.

_You will reach your destination in five minutes._

Stanley smirked. "Five minutes...lets cut that down to half. PUSH IT! Stanley floored the gas pedal and drove fast but carefully. A man was walking with a cart full of fruits,but stanley avoided it buy making a shift to the left leaving the man unharmed. Then,two working guys were standing up a glass to put in their store,they thought stanley would crash into them,but he avoided them by going straight through the clear path leaving them unharmed. But as the guys took a big relief,the glass crashed down on a veichle to have them argue. Next,there was a market sell near a hill selling jewelry,stanley went so fast that he was able to go over the market with out any injuries,except have the wind blow most of the jewelry away including the sellsman. As he landed on the ground. The locator talked-

_You have reached your destination. Have a nice day..0010._

"Looks like this car and I are gonna get along juuust fine." stanely said with an smooth remark. Stanley parked his car to a parking space,got out of his car to close and lock his door and walked into the hallcenter at MI6 headquaters. It was 9:15 a.m. and m looked with an very impressed face,as stanley was still neatly looking. "I can't believe you actually made this early stanely,that's a huge green flag in my book for an agent." m said. "Its gotta be,but I also drive to safe...something james didn't want to do or maybe its only for his missions in that." said stanley,as he wondered. "Its both,I assure you." m said. M hands stanley the mission file to explain the mission. "Now stanely here's your mission. There's a smuggling operation going on,selling deadly weapons,drugs and unknown herbal uses that could be a dangerous threat to the world. We believe this took place in Sydney, Australia,where is led by ralfus jones. A former australian operater of shipments and weapon uses. Four years ago,he was fired for giving weapons to criminals to use for money of his well being and now he wants to create a business that'll fear up the citizens to be powerless." M explained. Stanley asks a question.

"So,once the job's done people will only turn to them inspite of their mercy of being helpless at their control?" asked stanley. "Correct." said m. "You're mission is to find the cause of this and stop it,before the world is at risk of their freedom and stop ralfus at once. If you can bring him to justice,if not...kill him,because that's your license. But I believe you know that already." said m. "Yes,I do Its every agents code." stanley answered as he and m shook hands. "With that being said stanely,I wish you good luck,come back alive and please...stay out of trouble unlike james did." said m. "Well,I'll comeback alive,but if I happen to run into any temptation...I'll keep my guard up,but I won't promise that I won't slip into its spell." stanley says giving m the wink. M take a huge sigh. "Now,I have two moronic agents to deal with. haha" M said out of humor as stanely laughs. "haha You know I'm always careful m,I won't let you down." said stanley. Q walks up to stanley and talks. "Well if that's the case then you better have some sense unlike james." said q. "Good morning q,how are you today? Looking forward to seeing what gadgets you have for me. said stanley with a smirk. "Indeed I do stanley and I'm fine thank you. Plus,good morning to you as well. Now stanley,I'm going to use this to transport us to the gadget room if you'd be so kind to walk to my leftside please." Q said as stanley goes to q's left side. Q transports himself and stanley to the gadgetroom and explains the materials.

"Now stanley,we have new and improved gadgets here,so pay close attention." said q before stanley asked a question. "Do you do gadget here on your sparetime as well? You never try to date any women at all? Now I see why you're so serious." stanley said smiling wide. "I assure you stanley that I take great pride on my work and as for women. I have dated a few,but its better to take my time and choose wiselythan to go fast and shoot for the ugly ducklings...if you catch my drift. Something tells me you'll head down that road stanley." q said with snobbish look. "haha q! Didn't know you had a great sense of humor." stanley said sarcasticly. "I can if I want to." Q replied,with a smile. Q walks stanley to show him the first gadget. This is the smartcator phone. It is designed to give you any information you need...criminals,workers,head bosses,organizations." q said as stanley interupts. "Lovers,hookers,strippers,brainy women...that type as well?" said stanley out of humor. "I see I have another amature to deal with." Q said sarcasticly.

Q and stanley walk over to the second material. "This material here is the laser pen 1000. It writes regularly like a normal pen,but turn the top handle to the left and out goes the beam. Understood?" asked q while a fly was flying around them. "Here let me see that pen." said stanley as he shot the laser to fry up the fly. "Wow,this comes useful after all." said stanley "Actually I'd prefer a flyswater to use,so I won't end up frying up people and use it to swat your head." Q said in a loud toned voice. "Careful there q,too much excitement might make you swat your own head by accident. Don't wanna have a headache do you?" Stanley asked sarcasticly. "For pete's sake! hehe Now,this material here is a state of an art. It looks like reading glasses right? But press the right frame here and it lets you see what everyone has underneath there clothes." said q. "Even mine? Geez,I'd rather see myself at my hotel for my own view than to have these." said stanley as he puts on the glasses and makes fun of q. "Ohh...umm...no wonder you're mad,your guest really needs some desperate help." stanley said. Q snatches the glasses from stanley to put them on and tease stanley. "I see you're no strong guy either,tell me are you getting older than me or are you just plain desperate for failure?" Q said sarcasticly. "Nahh...I'm for success q,I assure. Just like james was with the women,I can be the battery that keeps going and going forever." stanley said smiling. "Good luck with you're herpe plan." Q said sarcasticly.

"Now,stanley there's something at the garage that I need you to look at take this device to view what it is. Good luck 0010 and try to bring back the materials as always." Q said. "Of course,q. Only when I return them,I won't promise not to have any passionable finger prints on it. Thanks!" Said stanley as q transported him to the garage. Stanley clicked on the device and saw the view of the beautiful car that is set for him to ride. Stanley pressed the button for the information speaker about the veichle.

_This is the 2008 porsche with high speed reference of 215 miles per hour. It also has a leakish gun,missles,4 turbo charges and a shockwave. Inside is where everything is finger touched,I will guide you through the info of what you want to know about 0010. Please treat me well and good luck with your mission._

__"Well, now that I know my mission,lets see where my first location to start my mission is at." said stanley as he scans the mission file for information. "Hmm...this all satrted in the Black Tea Shop,just 2o miles from the headquaters here in shobon street. The shipments were sent from there to blackpool,to increase the business rating...looks like I'll get some information there by the owner...rocford miles." stanley said as he starts up the car. "Well,mr. rochford...stans coming your way for information and I'll buy a pack of your black tea if you cooperate well. haha" stanley said with a smirk. Stanley drives to the Black Tea Shop for information,this was a start for our newest secret agent. 0010 knows that he has to go a long way to get any mission done and this one without james bond is no different.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 The tea shipment party

Stanley drove his prsche to the Black Tea Shop in shobon Street,once her arrived and got out of his car. he noticed that there were some crates being sent down by some cranes for tea shipments. Stanley looked with a concerned look on his face wondering if there were waepons in the crates,but just to be sure he went over to one of the construction men to ask if Mr. rochford miles was in. "Excuse me sir,is mr. rochford miles here today?" asked stanley politely. "Yes he is sir. May I ask who wants to see him?" asked the construction man. "The name is davidson...stanley davidson. I work for the MI6 on search of some criminal weapons that were shipped from here not to long ago. said stanley. "Well,I don't know about any weapons,but all I know is that we bring tea here,just like those crates you see there to take to the shop and be bought by customers. Here let me show you." said the construction man. "Thank you." said stanley. The cinstruction man and stanley went over to one of the crates. The construction man used a hook to open the crate to show that there were nothing but black tea bags in the crate to prove his point. Stanley nodded his head in agreement,but fwlt that soemthing was very off,he just had to ask mr. miles on what that is. "Well,I'm convinced sire. But may I still see mr. miles,I don't want him to be in danger of anything. said stanley. "Sure thing,just go through that front door there and go to the service counter...that's where you'll find him." said the construction man. "Thank you for your help and be blessed." said stanely politley. "You do the same mate." replied the construction man.

Stanley went inside the shop and saw mr. miles wiping the counter with his cloth. he sat on a chair and leaned forward on the counter while Mr. miles looked at him. Mr. miles walked to stanley smiling and talked. "Welcome to the Black Tea Shop sir. How can I help you?" said mr. miles. "I work for the MI6,I'm investigating a business where some weapons that were shipped from here to blackpool not to long ago...know anything about it?" asked stanley "What kind of weapons?" asked mr. miles. "Guns,rockets & criminalized gadgets to harm people..that kind." said stanley "My shop is only here to provide healthy natural black tea to customers,how would we possibly have weapons to ship out?" asked mr. miles with a concerned face. "I did a little research on my profile locator and it said that there were weapons shipped from here to blackpool. The leader's name was ralfus jones...sound familiar?" asked stanley with a firm voice. "R-ralfus J-jones? I knew he was a business man,but I didn't know he was a criminal..i swear on my life." said mr. miles "Well,I take it from your response that you know him. But yes,he's not only a business man,he also a criminal. You might be in danger of a terrible attack coming,so if you know something..you better start talking and I can stop this attack from happening. said stanley.

Mr. Miles leaned forward to stanley and gave him the info on what he knows. "All I remember is that ralfus telling me that the crates needed to be shipped to blackpool for important tea business that night,we looked at the crates and they were full of tea bags. But now I feel that myself and my crew should've looked harder. Anywho,he seemed like a cool person that knows his way in the business and very good at devising plans to help increase markets jobs all over the world. He also said something about...the new day of the light,shall shine upon us. I don't know what he meant by that sir,but something tells me that its bad." said mr. miles as he put his hand on his head in shame. "Well this is your chance to be a hero and help me find out where he is." said stanley. "Let me check my tablet here"said mr. miles. Mr. miles searched for the shipment dates and came across one. "Ahh,here we go..the next shipment was at the Larsas Bayside. Its an empty warehouse area in blackpool,that still have some shipments going on there. If you are a great agent as I sense you are...please...save us from extinction." said mr. miles as he shaked stanley's hand. "I'll do my best mr. miles and thank you for your cooperation." said stanley. "You're welcome..now how about buying some black tea. haha" Mr. miles said while smiling "Hmm..in that case I'll buy two packs of black tea,I'm gonna need all the natural energy for the mission I'm gonna have today. haha" said stanley while laughing.

As stanley bought the two packs of black tea and went outside of the shop,a phone rings inside his porsche. He goes to unlock his door and sits on his drivers side to answer the phone. The id read his closest and best friend,kasandra xiang qortez,who was the head data analyzer for the MI6 on information. Stanley pushes the answer call button on his locator screen and talks. "Well,I was figuring when you was gonna call me sweetcakes! I know you were lonely and that you missed me on the countless days in mexico city...especially at your hotel. Good morning to you kasandra..hope everything's well with you?" Said stanley as he flirted with kasandra. "Good morning to you too...0010. Oh and let me remind you...that those lonely days of being away from you,is well worth everything than to deal with your arrogant charm. haha" said kasandra as she laughed. "But you did miss me...didn't you?" stanley asked. "Not in your small stacked life stanley." replied kasandra as she smiled wide. "So are you in london right now or are you still in mexico city?" asked stanley. "I'm still in Mexico City doing some analyzing as usual,but I called to see on what you got on the ralfus jones case." said kasandra. "Here,let me synchronize the message recorder from my cell to the locator and give you the info...hang on." said stanley,as he made the synchronize process to give kasandra the info. Kasandra talks with a realizing voice. "Hmm..I see this is very helpful here. But here's my question. Mr. miles said that when he saw the crates it was all black tea? Why didn't he and his crew check the crates deeper at the bottom to find weapons? If you ask me,that's a poor part of business,you always have to be proactive on anything you search. Even I know that and I'm not even a business woman." said kasandra with an angry tone. "I agree kasandra,but you look like a business woman that can take any type of business buy your combined beauty. You know...the mexican side for your salsa. You're chinese side for your beauty and your brazilian side for your big backside." said satnely using his charm. "Well if that's the kind of business you're talking about 0010,then I suggest you come at me with a more gentleman approach than to think about getting it on with me. Otherwise,the only business you'll be handling is with yourself and your hand..so keep that in mind. But thank you for your compliment about my nationality side." said kasandra. Stanley has a normal face of shockness,while kasandra asks stanley a question. "Wait-is my booty really that big and sexy? I guess all those years of bending down to get paper files and doing salsa dancing really paid off. haha I-I'm blushing right now thanks to you!" said kasnadra while blushing. "Well if anyone's never complimented on you romanticly,which I know the guys havn't..now you know. Told you I can keep our conversations romantic and respectful." said stanley with a smirk. "If your done,talking about my beauty stanley,lets get back to business at hand. Now,mr. miles said that there's an empty warehouse called Larsas Bayside in blackpool and its still selling shipments there? You definetly better check that out and find out if there selling weapons. If they are...this is a good chance for you to take down the operation,so there will be less criminal markets to worry about." said kasandra. "I agree kasandra,there's nothing worse than having increased markets that envolves criminaltality. If I'm lucky...I might squeeze some information out of someone on where the next location of the market is." replied stanley. "and I'm not surprised if you mean to pump some information out if you find some women there." said kasandra sarcasticly. Stanley laughed. "Maybe..it could happen. Why? Are you jealous that I might not have some pump time with you?" stanley replied sarcasticly. kasnadra giggles evily. "hmhmhm I don't need to have your dirty thoughted mind to have fun stanley davidson. I'm happily classed and well adjusted just the way I am. I'd rather play golf than to ever think about your..schemish games." replied kasandra. "Really? Coming from the woman who was blushing with me about my booty remark,nor should I say your muscular goddess body that chun li trained you to have for many years. Really came in handy I tell ya." said stanley,as kasandra blushed hard. "W-well..I...ummm! Its just..y-you were just well romantic thats all." said kasandra nervously. "Right,so the golf thing is waaay out of your league..can't fool me,but good try though. hmhmhm" said stanley as he giggled lightly. "So are there any materials that I should get once I arrive at the warehouse?" asked stanley. "Yes,at the section 3-B tunnel,you'll see a dark green bag on the ground,use that to take out whomever,but get answers. Remember stanley...you're mission is to find out what caused these weapon shipments in the first place and stop its leader at all cost." kasandra said as a reminder to what stanley's mission was. "I won't forget kasandra and thank you for the information and advice. I know you and I have butted heads,but you're the best friend I've ever had since james bond left." said stanley as he sighed. "Stanley...if I wasn't your best friend I wouldn't have helped you just now...I care about you deeply despite our joking around time together. I know we're still in shock of james leaving,but we're the MI6 to bring justice to its fullest and we need to make james proud and set a good example to other government jobs in the world. said kasandra. "Well with that being said...I'll see you around and I hope to see you face to face someday. Love to take you out. said stanley. "I'll see you around and good luck to you. Ohh and that date request...find another woman,because I'm way to experienced for you. hmhmhm Bye 0010! said kasandra as she giggled.

Stanley turned his porsche on,closed his door and drove to blackpool at the Larsas Bayside. Once he got that there he looked out his side window and saw section 1-B and 2-B guarded. When he looked at section 3-B,he saw the dark green bag. He slowly drove under the tunnel of section 3-B got out of his car and opened the bag that had a western shotgun and a sniper rifle. Stanley put the sniper rifle and his brown suit coat in the trunk of his car and put on a long black coat to put his shotgun in. He then closed and locked the trunk to proceed slowly to the ship. As he got closer to the ship he hid behind one of the crates to see what was going on. Stanley took out his eyeglasses to see what was in the crates. He put them on and found out that there were alot of weapons inside them,which proves that the criminal operation was still at knew that he had to find a slick way to take them down. As he pondered he looked at the right side of the ground and saw 4 C-4 bombs and a detonator, Stanley picked them up to put in his inside section of his coat and slowly proceeded to the ship. As he got on the ship he convinced the warehouse crew that he was a private inspector,to check things in the ship. Luckily,ralfus jones told them that the ship need to be inspected today,otherwise they would've found something suspicous. Stanley went inside the ship as two guard escorted him. Stanley put one C-4 in a bedroom...another one in the motor room...another one in the control room and the last one at the bridge deck. After shaking hands with the two guard and walking away. Stanley went behind a crate and set the detonator timed for 3 minutes,a guard called stanley. Stanley rose up to turn around and talked.

"Is there something wrong?" stanley asked. "Yeah,what are you doing behind this crate? If you wanted to take a leak,the bathroom is this mate." said the guard. "I'm terribly sorry sir,I had to go so bad I couldn't wait. But nothing leaked out I assure you. Oh,your ship is in perfect condition." stanley said. "Yeah,I heard you're the inspector. By the way,go on to the bathroom before you ruin your clothes. This way." said the gaurd. As the guard escorted stanley to the bathroom,stanley checked his detonator which said two minutes and thirty seconds. He then went into the bathroom and shut the door while the guard stood by the door. After 30 minutes of countless timing,stanley got out of the bathroom and talked to the guard. "Sorry I took so long,had a massive dump to make." said stanley as he laughed. "That's alright mate,when you gotta go,you gotta go." said the guard. "So let me ask you. The shipments of tea here,I understand they're so successful that they're known all over the world. Is that right?" asked stanley. "Yeah that's right. What we do is sell the tea from here,to some ships that come for receiving to take to france,germany,canada,australia..you name it. Since black tea is known for having one of the best natural flavors in the world and keeps the body healthy. Why not make this known?" said the guard "Now,the leader of this operation,where did he last take the latest shipment from blackpool? Because I heard there was a major deal going down to make great increasments on the markets,that have been so low for many months." said stanley with a concerned face. "Right oh mate! There was a big important deal going down to build the market culture. I believe the last shipment..wait...I know the last shipment was at belfast,ireland. You know how the irish love to fight,well they love to drink to...other than beer. haha" said the guard as he and stanley laughed. "Excuse me a second,I have to talk to my partner here." said the guard,as his partner walked towards him to discuss business. "No problem." said stanley. Stanley went to his cell phone to dial the MI6 swat crew and deliver the information on where he was at. After the call was done,stanley and the guard had some last words.

Well thank you for the info about your great work here,I encourage you and your crew to continue your success. take care. said stanley. You do the same mate and thanks said the guard. After the two shook hands, a huge explotion in the ship set off concerned looks on the guards faces. They all ran down,while one balded man wearing a black jacket with black jeans and black boots glanced at stanley. "Hey you there,what are you looking at?" asked stanley. "You did this didn't you? You're one of them! Blast! yelled the baldman,as he ran from stanley. Stanley ran after the balman. "HEY..YOU..COMEBACK!" stanley shouted. As stanley chased the baldman from the Larsas Bayside,the MI6 swat team arrives to arrest the warehouse shipment crew. Meanwhile,stanley and the baldman run to an empty warehouse up the stairs.

what will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

**To be continued...**


End file.
